


Mirror Mirror

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Quidditch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: James hatte seine Schutzbrille mit Sonnenbrillengläsern versehen, was gleichzeitig nützlich war und absolut cool aussah.
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Double-Drabble entstanden im Rahmen der [Spring Is In The Air](https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=39) Challenge zum Begriff **10\. Sonne – Rammstein**. Enjoy. :)

Das letzte Spiel der Saison. Für Gryffindor ging es um nichts mehr, für ihren Gegner Slytherin um den Haus-Cup. Zu dumm, dass es endlich schönes Wetter hatte, selbst hier in Schottland.

Keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen und die langen Quidditch-Roben waren bereits nach zwei Minuten Spielzeit unangenehm verschwitzt. James hatte seine Schutzbrille mit Sonnenbrillengläsern versehen, was gleichzeitig nützlich war und absolut cool aussah.

Nützlich deshalb, weil er damit alles gut sehen konnte. Weil er damit den Quaffel sicher aus der Luft pflückte und durch einen der Ringe jagte. Nicht so wie die Slytherins, deren Augen zu Schlitzen verengt waren und die immer wieder beinahe miteinander kollidierten.

Ein kurzes Aufblitzen im Augenwinkel ließ James breit grinsen. Sie hatten es nicht nötig, aber es galt, eine Lektion zu erteilen. Sirius hatte in seinen Roben einen kleinen Spiegel ins Spiel geschmuggelt – einen von vieren. Immer wieder fing er damit das gleißende Sonnenlicht ein, um bevorzugt Mulciber oder Avery damit zu blenden.

Ein dumpfes Klatschen und ein Klatscher sauste auf zweiteren zu. Die Kugel traf, bevor Avery sie überhaupt sah.

Manchmal brauchte man keinen Hex, sondern eben einfach nur ein sonniges Gemüt, eine offene Rechnung, ein paar Rumtreiber und einen Taschenspiegel.


End file.
